Seizing The Moment
by Tempest78
Summary: What happens when the innocent, time traveling school girl unexpectedly comes across the dangerous and undeniably sexy mercenary leader while he's bathing in a hot spring? You'll have to read to find out! Ban/Kag FE


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, however this plot line is mine.**

**I want to give a big thanks to Madmiko, for proofreading this for me, and for the title suggestion! XD**

**Happy Birthday to one of my closest friends and the woman who has taught me most of what I know about writing- SangOtaku6! :D**

**Ban/Kag rated- M**

She stood hidden in the large mass of green bushes, looking at the bathing area. She hadn't expected to run into anyone when she'd left for her walk earlier. Finding the hot spring nearby, she'd made a spur of the moment decision to enjoy a rare, peaceful bath.

She watched amazed, her eyes transfixed on the sheer masculine perfection that stood before her. He reached up, releasing his hair and shaking it free. Droplets of clear water flew in every direction as the inky strands flew freely, eventually cascading around his strong shoulders and down his toned back.

His strong fingers lazily ran through the midnight strands brushing them loose, as pictures of the raven haired vixen filled his mind yet again. Her eyes watched his every movement and her breath caught in her throat. Her chocolate eyes were unable to tear away from the sinewy tanned chest in front of her. His strong biceps, clenched with every movement, showing off his immense strength.

She could not help the breath that caught between her breasts, as she continued watching his tantalizing movements. Every movement caused her breath to hitch a little more, and her pulse to become slightly more erratic.

He seemed completely oblivious to the world around him, as if there wasn't another soul in the world, let alone anyone watching him. He surprisingly appeared at one with the nature surrounding him.

She held her breath and her eyes filled with something new to her. Her body began to feel as if it were coming alive as she watched his sleek fingers trail down his toned abs, as he carefully scrubbed the dirt and sweat from his skin. His latest dream replayed in his mind and his lower body twitched under the water.

She leaned a little further through the bushes, trying to get a better look. His ears caught the slight rustle of the underbrush. She startled as his indigo eyes opened and his deep voice demanded authoritatively, "Show yourself- now!" His eyes landing directly on her hiding spot. She was unable to stop her feet, as if of its own accord, her body jumped to obey his command.

An enticing blush spread across her face at being caught. His firm lips spread into a cocky smile as he said amused, "If you're going to spy on me bathing, at least make yourself useful." In a flash he was out of the water, and snatched her wrist, dragging her towards the steamy water. He was completely oblivious to the water droplets that began to slip down his toned body.

She was too shocked to respond, as her feet carried her toward the body of steamy liquid. When his hand had encircled her wrist, she'd felt an instant jolt of electricity shoot through her. Before she could comprehend what had happened, he reached out tearing the towel from her slender body and his eyes began to trail down the pale, naked flesh before him.

Just like in his dreams, her creamy breasts were perfectly rounded, and looked to be invitingly soft. She gasped as she came out of her trance and felt his heated gaze trailing down the length of her lithe body and back up to linger on her heated face.

She was about to scold him for his rude behavior, but was cut off as she felt her back collide against the rock and he pressed his body against hers. Her hand lifted into the air, intending to strike his arrogant face, but before she could slap him; he caught her wrist and pinned it above her head, grinning deviously at her. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, his tongue darted inside her mouth and began to dance seductively along her inner recesses.

Her pulse increased as his tongue began to duel with hers and her breath left her as an unbidden moan escaped her throat, when his toned frame pressed harder against hers. His free hand slipped to her waist and locked their lower bodies together.

His smirked as he felt her body began to tremble. Knowing exactly what he wanted, he pushed off the wall and said still very much amused, "Now then, since you were naughty and spied on me, I think a back rub should suffice," placing her slender hands on his sore shoulders.

His mind filled with thoughts of why she was here. He'd not been expecting the alluring vixen to actually show up, let alone while he was bathing. His heart fluttered at the fact that she'd been watching him, but his mind filled with doubts and he began pondering what she was doing in the area.

He knew the mutt and the others were back at the village inn over a mile away. He'd followed the group and watched them check in. He'd been trailing them for over a week now, waiting for his opportunity to avenge his brothers' deaths. But why was she here alone?

Unable to deny him, she nodded and hesitantly began squeezing his shoulders, pleased as a low moan escaped his tightly pressed lips. Her body clenched and heat spread through her core as she heard his deep moan. Feeling emboldened, she began kneading the tension from his shoulders.

He sighed in bliss as he felt her talented fingers begin working his sore muscles into melted butter. Unbidden, his back pressed into her adept fingers. She smiled and continued her expert movements, secretly enjoying the fact that she was able to please him. As another unbidden moan released past his lips, she smirked.

Moving her hands down over his equally sore biceps, she inhaled at the raw power behind those muscles when he tensed. Seconds later, she felt him relax again and lean further against her. Her core began to throb as she heard a sigh slip past his lips.

Bankotsu's eyes shot wide in shock as her realized she was getting to him. He'd intended to make her pay for spying on him with a back rub, but now his body was craving more of her touches, and his mind filled with vivid pictures as his dreams invaded his head.

He quickly turned around and caught her by the throat, pinning her against the wall again, smirking as slight fear entered her eyes. Kagome gasped as his hand grabbed her throat. Bankotsu smirked and placed his firm lips against her earlobe. Without a word his teeth nipped her earlobe. Her eyes slid shut and a moan of desire escaped her lips.

His firm hand slipped up and cupped her breast, teasing the already pert nipple. She gasped in pleasure and her lower body ached with desire as his strong thigh slipped between her silky legs, rubbing against her hot core. The tension building inside her intensified and a burning need began to take over her tiny frame.

Bankotsu felt a possessive groan rip from his chest, before his lips claimed hers in a possessive and demanding kiss.

After getting over her shock, Kagome began kissing him back hungrily. Her body began to flood with unknown emotions. No man had ever kissed her, or made her feel like this before.

She thought she'd feel embarrassment at a man touching her body, but all she felt was wanted and desired. Her face flushed again, this time with passion as she let go of her timidness and allowed the waves to sweep through her.

He was very pleased that she'd decided not to fight. He'd thought that she may try and fight back or run, but he was shocked when she circled her tiny arms around his thick neck and began kissing him back, matching his passion with her own ardor.

Fisting a hand in her silky midnight tresses, he yanked her head back, breaking the kiss to feather kisses along her milky throat and collar bone; while his other hand held their lower bodies close together still grinding. She moaned clinging to him in an attempt to keep from drowning in the sea of foreign sensations he'd sent flooding her virgin body.

She instinctively arched into his skillful, arousing touches, clutching to him as if he were her lifeline, panting and pleading for more- of what she didn't know, just that she wanted- no needed more.

No more words were exchanged, none were needed. His mind filled with only one thought- claiming the miko who'd been plaguing his mind since their first meeting, and now here she was, with him naked and alone… After tonight she would remain his forever, for he intended to brand her his tonight, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that she belonged to him.


End file.
